The Secret Connection (HTTYD Mini 3rd Yr Anniversary Fanfic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Could the betrothal medallion Hiccup gives Astrid truly save her life? Or is the danger only perceived…. ?


**The Secret Connection**

 _How to Train Your Dragon 3_ _rd_ _Yr Mini Anniversary Fanfic_

 _How had this happened?_

Astrid wondered with fury, coughing as the fire within the cave grew. How had so come to be surrounded by Dragon Flyers, trapped in a cave, separated from Stormfly and all the others as the battle for their lives ensured?

Astrid coughed again as the smoke from the fire intensified even more. She tried to see through it all but felt the growing smoke begin to impact more than just her breathing. Her mind began to glaze over. There was no way out. She was trapped. Because of her foolishness and pride, Hiccup didn't even know where she was!

No one did.

No one of course except the dead Dragon Flyers at her feet, and they were telling no one! How could she have been so stupid!

"Stormfly?" Astrid choked on her words as the fire grew. Her beloved dragon didn't respond. There was no way to tell where the Deadly Nadder was. It blocked the only way out, the cave ended in nothing else but thick, immovable boulders and darkness.

Her heart thundered within her chest almost louder than the crackle of the deadly fire.

Then she heard a nose, a scrap, a sound of someone behind her.

Astrid turned to find a foreboding figure behind her, a stranger with a massive unknown dragon beside them. The stranger wore a mask that had immense horns shooting up from the top and sides. The mask had patches of white on it like paint and the stranger carried a jiggered staff.

Towering above her from the fallen rocks that they stood upon, Astrid starred transfixed and terrified. Though she could not see the eyes they seemed dark as the night and menacing staring down at her.

Astrid stepped backwards and tripped, falling to the ash covered ground.

With one arm bracing her up she shielded her eyes with her other arm from the anticipated dragon fire. The shadows and light playing tricks on her.

Fearful, defenceless by her position and lack of weapons. If this person didn't kill her, their dragon likely would. It was massive! With elaborate bone structure to its face and …

 _Was that two sets of wings?_

Astrid thought but she couldn't be sure.

The stranger raised the staff ready to strike. Astrid gasped staring at her death.

 _Hiccup!_

She felt tears of anger and misery at the thought of never seeing him again, at all they'd planned to do, all they had yet to experience.

They were supposed to be married….

Suddenly the stranger lowered the staff, then after staring at her for a moment more called off their dragon and leaped down from the boulders and vanished into the shadows before Astrid could process what was happening.

Confused she looked down at where the strangers' eyes had fallen.

Unconsciously in what she'd feared to be her last moment she'd been clutching the betrothal medallion Hiccup had given her, the one that had once been his mothers'. She'd been holding it so tight the markings remained within the palm of her hand.

She stared at it confused and yet still relieved. She would see Hiccup again!

…and she'd never tell of how she got into this mess in the first place. Whatever had made that person leave…had they been really about to kill her at all?

She would never know.

For now she had to get out of this cave, or Valhalla would be the only thing she'd see.

Through the darkness came Stormfly's cry and soon she appeared by Astrid's side.

Astrid stood, patted her beloved dragon….wondering how they'd get out…

"Hey girl let's get out of here!"

….Knowing only that somehow _they would_.

 **YEARS LATER**

It was a an occupational hazard of a Dragon Rider that Astrid was once more in a near death experience.

Soaring above the ice covered battle field as thousands of Vikings and Dragons battle Drago and his men. Fighting to free Dragons and find Hiccup.

"Lean left Eret!" She cried from the unaccustomed 'back seat' of Stormfly. Eret leaned left as he struggled to grow accustom to the ways of flying whilst in the thick of a battle….wasn't that they way all Dragon Riders had learnt to fly?

She thought with a brief smile.

They dogged one instance but came too close to another and a huge block of ice was blasted high above them and came crashing down.

"Look out!"

Astrid threw up her arms to protect her head, knowing it would be useless against the mountain size block of ice.

Suddenly with a crashing blast Hiccup and Toothless exploded the block of ice and flew right through the smoke and the shards raining ice.

"Welcome aboard Dragon Rider!" Hiccup cheered to Eret.

Eret clung to Stormfly's saddle looking whiter than the snow.

"Thanks, I think." He nervously replied as Night Fury and Nadder flew side by side.

Astrid tried not to laugh. For no doubt she looked the same that first day she had flown on Toothless.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked, excited as ever to see Hiccup was alright. It had been days since they'd last saw each other and she'd been her usual worried sick.

"Oh you know, catching up with mom." He announced with a shrug and a smile.

Astrid looked up to where he directed and gasped.

High above the battle field on a massive elaborate Dragon _with two wings_ was the very same person she'd seen all those years ago!

The very same mask with horns and paint like markings, wielding the staff with a fearsome skill.

" _That's Your Mother_?!"

She gasped in shock. She'd never told Hiccup of that day but now it all seemed quite surreal and vital that she tell him….

"Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair." He teased, flipping down the visa of his own mask and flying off to rejoin the battle.

Had they not been in such a battle for their lives Astrid might have felt ill at ease with her surprise and discovery.

For it was far more than his dramatic flair that he had received from his mother….

 _The medallion._

END

Eliana Robinson

23/4/18

CREATION DATE – 18/2/18

PUBLISH DATE – 23/4/18

 _The Secret Connection_ _Disclaimer_

 _ **The Secret Connection**_ **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **PLOTLINE** **:** Could the betrothal medallion Hiccup gives Astrid truly save her life? Or is the danger only perceived…. ?

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 _ **THE SECRET CONNECTION**_ **is a short tale in an unofficially link series between all my HTTYD fanfics and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 18/2** **/18**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 23/4** **/18**

Part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson


End file.
